Lucidity
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: The continuing Saga of Jeff Nero Hardy and Cassidy Rae Hardy


lucidity

By Alice N. Wonderland

aka Desirée Einez

This story takes place after The Tug on Taker's Heart and Untamed Hearts.  If you don't read those first, you won't be able to follow this story.

Disclaimer: La dee da dee da, all things wwe are WWE's, all other things are MINE, we don't want a lawsuit ensuing so know this as I do tha damn thang and write this fan-fic!

This fan-fic is a song-fic, whatever the heck that is...Jeff, loves Pearl Jam and rightfully so I love Queensryche and adore this song; I think it's very fitting to the love story of Jeff and Cass.  All rights belong to Queensryche for the song.  Thanks Geoff Tate, you're still awesome!

Hush now don't you cry ◊ Wipe away the tear drops from your eye ◊ You're lying safe in bed ◊ It was all a bad dream ◊ Spinning thru your head   
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain ◊ Of someone close to you leaving the game ◊ Of life   
So here it is, another chance ◊ Wide awake, you face the day   
Your dream is over...   
Or has it just begun?   
There's a place I like to hide ◊ A door way that I run thru in the night   
Relax child, you were there ◊ But only didn't realize, and you were scared   
It's a place where you will learn ◊ To face your fears, retrace the years   
And ride the whims of your mind   
Commanding in another world ◊ Suddenly, you hear and see   
This magic new dimension   
I -- will be watching over you   
I -- am gonna help you see it through   
I -- will protect you in the night   
I -- am smiling next to you .. in Silent Lucidity 

  
_Visualize your dreams write them into permanent form if you consist in your efforts you will achieve dream control ◊ control ◊  
how is that, better?   
dream control   
dream control   
help me  
_  
If you open your mind for me ◊ You won't rely on open eyes to see   
The walls you built within ◊ Come tumbling down, and a new world will begin   
Living twice at once you learn ◊ You're some from pain in the dream domain   
A soul set free to fly   
A round trip journey in your head ◊ Master of illusion, can you realize   
Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but...   
I -- will be watching over you   
I -- am gonna help you see it through   
I -- will protect you in the night   
I -- am smiling next to you ..

"Dad, he's miserable," in a whisper, "He spends more time in the garage than he does with me..." Cass sighs listening to her father.

"Aren't you the one who wanted this?"

"No, no not me.  I just wanted him to take some time off, I would like to think that the baby will have food to eat," Cass sits; seemingly pregnant, "and what do you mean _didn't I want this?!_  No dad, I did not want my husband to lose his job!"

"Calm down now Cass, it was just a question and not in a bad way.  Look why don't you two go to the ranch, let him take out his frustration on the weeds growing a foot tall..."

"Dad, I'm serious.  I'm worried about him."

"I know baby girl..."

Jeff walks in carrying his helmet.

"Babe, what do we have to eat?"

"Look I'll talk to you later okay, bye Dad."

Jeff is looking in the refrigerator. Cass walks into the kitchen and pats him on the ass.

"Did you have a nice ride?"

"It was alright." Jeff samples the tuna salad keeping the door open. "So what did you and Mark talk about?"

"He's thinking of adding on that bonus room onto the ranch..." Jeff drinks some juice still looking in the refrigerator. "A dance studio for stinkerbelle, he sure is spoiling that girl." 

Jeff's hand hits the message board on the refrigerator, knocking it down along with the numerous messages from Vince McMahon asking him back to WWE.

"Dammit Cassidy, didn't I tell you to move this damn thing!"  Jeff throws the board and messages in the garbage.  Cass leaves the room and he takes her arm. "I'm sorry, baby I'm sorry... I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Vince called again..."

"Baby don't.  Please don't finish that sentence."

"You haven't returned Keith's messages either.  Jeff, he's go a lot lined up for you baby and I just can't understand..."

"Understand what?"

"How you can go run jumps on the hills morning to evening, yet not return any calls.  I want us to be okay Jeff, the baby..."

"I know Cass!  I know okay!  Look, you and my child will never need for anything so just chill!  The last thing I need right now is to be nagged"

"Okay!  You want to sulk?  You want to brood, and you want to be an asshole!  Go ahead!"

Cass walks upstairs to her room, "And by the way Nero, grab a blanket and pillow out of the guestroom, or better yet your room!"  Cass slams her bedroom door and locks it and sits on her bed crying.

Things have been like this the last two months since Jeff was let go of his contract.  Six short months after they had gotten married.  Cass is three months pregnant and more concerned for her husband who is going through a terrible bout of depression.  She's tried to hold things together, but what more can she do without over-stepping her bounds. 

_Are there bounds in marriage?_

Cass slept until about 3 am when she woke up and walked to the guest room.  She tapped Jeff on the shoulder waking him and he scooted over letting her in bed.

"Scoot over."

Jeff scoots over and pulls back the covers letting his wife in bed, she snuggles in next to him and he kisses her and they fall off into sleep.

Early that morning Jeff started breakfast and was watching the news.  Cass is in the shower singing to Christina Aguilera's new album.

The phone rings and Jeff answers it while cracking an egg in the pan.

"Hello."

"Hey Jeff."  The voice on the other end of the phone is familiar and red comes to Jeff's face. "Jeff?  Look little brother, I know a lot has happened..."

"I told you to never call here!"

"I love you Jeff, I'm concerned.  I'm your brother."

"I have no brother, that all ended, when you kidnapped my wife!"

"I was sick okay brother, but I'm better.  I left WWE."

"And?"

"Dammit Jeff, I said I was sorry!"

"You're sorry alright!"

Jeff angrily hangs up on Matt as Cass walks in drying her hair.

"Who was that?"

"No body."

Jeff knew better than to tell Cass it was Matt.  Cass had been in therapy over what happened when Matt kidnapped her two years ago.  She never said much about exactly what happened, but Jeff can only imagine and it makes his blood boil.  The book was written over three years ago and when Vince pushed for it, Jeff couldn't stand to work again with Matt, and he lost all feeling he had for his brother when they did the book tour.  Word got out to his fan base that things weren't well between them and that the "Kidnapping" wasn't all storyline during a book signing in New Mexico.  That is when Jeff and Matt got into a physical altercation.

"It smells wonderful in here babe."

"For you my love, the world."

"Will you still make me breakfast after the baby's here?"

"I tell you what, we keep making babies and I'll keep making breakfast, deal?"

"How many babies are we talking about?"

Jeff smiles and kisses his wife, "A few, don't worry.  I'm here."

They both start to eat breakfast. "Cassie, what do you think about Yellow for the nursery?"

"Yellow?"

"Yeah it's a neutral color, book says it's a happy color too."

Jeff and Cass had decided not to find out the sex of the baby before delivery.

"I love it babe."

"We can leave the trim color for after the baby is born.  Pink or blue goes well with yellow, wanna go to Lowes today?"

"Sounds great baby."

"Of course the baby will sleep in our room for several weeks, I want to find a nice rocking chair for the corner, hey maybe I'll build one..."

Jeff continues to ramble off as Cass looks at him with pure love.  She so adores this man and this is the man she fell in love with, this is the man she married.  She doesn't even care what happened to the brooding man who looked like Jeff.

"What are you thinking?"

"I love you Jeff."

Jeff sits up and leans over the table planting a kiss on Cass, "I already knew that." Jeff smiles.  His smile is so infectious, maybe that's what got her from the get go. "Hurry babe, we got lots to do today, lots."

Later that afternoon Jeff and Cass are strolling the aisles in Costco.  Jeff is throwing snicker doodles and cheese puffs in the basket while Cass is reading the label of this new shampoo.  Jeff comes up behind her with a big grin, "Hey let's make s'mores tonight."

"Hmm, that sounds tasty."

Jeff feels on her belly talking to their unborn child, "You like that baby, sounds good hmm?  Hey whatcha readin' hot stuff?"

"It's a new shampoo Lisa told me about, my hair is all blah."

"It's not so blah.."

Just then a fan comes up to them.

"Jeff Hardy?  Man you're my favorite wrestler!  Dude what happened?!"

"You want an autograph?"

"Heck yeah!  Dude thanks" Jeff signs his hat.

"Hey buddy, let this be our little secret okay?  At least until I can get out of here with my wife."

"Dude, yeah!  Hi Cassidy!  Oh my God, 'Taker's kid!  Dude, you married the Undertaker's kid!"

"Yeah, keep it down buddy."

"My bad, hey and it looks like there's a bun in the oven too..."

A crowd begins to draw and Jeff and Cass get a little nervous.  Cass tugs on her husband's shirt, "Jeff, can we get out of here?"

Soon as said, Jeff takes Cass by the hand and through crowds of people gaping and asking for autographs, out to the Hummer.  Cass gets in the car then some kid runs up to the car, Jeff pushes him off with his hand. "Back off!"

"Man, I just want your..." Jeff gets in the car and speeds off.

That night at dinner, Jeff seems to be back in _that_ mood as he picks at the peas on his plate.  

"More brisket?"

"No, I'm not really that hungry."

"Yeah, me either."

"You polished off three helpings of sweet potatoes."

"_That _was the baby."  She is relieved to get a little smile from Jeff.

"What are we gonna do girl?"

"I wanna do what you want to do.  Baby if it means going back to Carolina and starting from scratch, that's what I want.  I just want to be with you."

"I tell you what, I don't miss the radicals about being in wrestling. I missed my life, I missed reading and just being able to chill..."

"But?"

"But, I'm itching to get back in the ring."

"You know what, I got an idea."

Jeff arches his eyebrow in curiosity.

Later that week, Jeff and Cass are at Mark and Estelle's house discussing their new venture.

"So?  What do you think"

'Taker scratches his head and leans back, putting his arm around Estelle's shoulder.

"I _think_ she learned something at U of A!  Thank God all that money didn't go to waste!  Baby girl, I think it's a damn good idea!"

"Mom?  What do you think?"

"I'm glad that you two will be staying here, but Jeff what about WEE?  Won't they give you shit for this?

"I don't care.  Estelle, Vince McMahon is going to realize he made a terrible mistake and have to totally eat it, it has nothing on me."

"Well son," 'Taker puts a reassuring hand on Jeff's shoulder, "if anyone can develop superstars it's you.  I back you up one hundred percent."

"Thanks Marc."

"There's just one thing," 'Taker looks to Cassidy, "Your contract, are you gonna breach it?"

"Dad, they can't expect me to wrestle."

"Well no, not in your condition, but you are still under contract to WWE, what if out of spite, as he usually does, Vince takes you out on the road?"

"He can kiss my ass, I'm not going on the road while I'm pregnant."

"And if he chooses to sue you?"  Cass is at a loss of words, "Baby girl, somehow we need to find a way to get you released from your contract, or Vince McMahon is going to be in you two's business."

"Can't you just quit, Matt...did.  Honey I'm sorry."

"Mom, really it's okay.  I could do that can't I daddy?"

"And have the WEE taking ten percent off the top of your future success' for the next four years?  Baby, look we're still agents for WEE."

"To hell with that!" Jeff stands up pacing, "I won't stand for it!  I won't stand for Vince McMahon taking from me after all I've given to WEE.  Have him shit on me?  On my wife!?  That bastard can go strait to..."

"There's got to be a way around this kid, calm yourself."

Estelle takes Cass' hand, "Come on baby, let's make some snacks, hungry?"

"Always it seems." Cass stands and kisses Jeff's head.  "Everything's going to be groovy baby, okay."

"You bet they are." Jeff smiles to assure Cass.

Estelle and Cass go into the kitchen and prepare refreshments while Marc and Jeff have a heart to heart.

"Scared?"

For the first time, Jeff rolls his eyes at 'Taker, thinking he's asking such a ridiculously stupid question, "Marc, I have a wife now, a child on the way, and I have no income for us."

"You were smart enough to have a savings, a nest egg.  You'll work again, no body can stop you there but you."

"I've just been so depressed.  I know Cass puts on a front for me, I know she's concerned."

"Let me tell you something, that little girl of mine, trusts you without measure," Marc sits facing Jeff, "her momma and I-- didn't have that."

"I'm an extremely blessed man.  I want to give her the world.  So when I think of what McMahon can do, it makes me see blood red."

"What did your attorney say about the clause?"

"Nothing can be done about it.  XWF offered me a contract right off the bat, but Charlie said, anything I made, WWE would still be able to get their ten for two more years"

"Nah, there's something wrong here," Marc picks up the phone and calls his attorney Marty Blatt, "I'm gonna call my guy see what he thinks."

In the kitchen Estelle and Cass make sandwiches.

"How much longer is Liz gonna be in Detroit?"  

"Just a few weeks, she enjoys spending time with Arlene and her kids, and after her complicated year, I felt she needed some time away from her parents.  Look at you."

"What?"

Estelle beams with pride, "My baby.  You know I never thought that far ahead, of my baby, my Cassie, becoming a mommy herself."

"This has been one crazy ride hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, you know who is so pleased as punch and fights like the dickens to hold it in?  Your father."

"Mom, fight like the dickens?"

"That hokey word is his, and if you ever tell him I told you so, I'll deny it."

Mother and daughter laugh about Marc's extensive vocabulary.

"I kind of thought dad, was okay with it, but not happy happy."

"Your father can be a bad ass, it's really all for show. I remember you coming home, I think you were eight," Estelle chuckles, "You were so mad, your little red face was streaming with tears. The kids at school were making fun of you, saying your dad was a demon and a dead man.  You hated that they were lying, because your little heart loved Marc so much, all you saw was your daddy. Make no mistake of it, he is so proud of you.  We both are so proud of what a wonderful woman you've become, and Jeff, he is just so good for you."

"And about being young grandparents?"

"Honey child, we were young parents and we enjoyed every minute of it.  Your father can't wait to spoil this baby."

Mother and daughter continue to talk and laugh.

Later that night Jeff is brushing his teeth as Cass turns down the bed.

"Hey did dad tell you about Kane?"

"Yeah, that story line is so weak, babe everyone expected when he unmasked that Kane would be some freak, so why not have him unmask and be the hot dude he is."

Cass smiles, "You sayin' my uncle's hot?"

"Oh stop you." Jeff starts to tickle his wife.

"So many people are ready to jump ship."

"Well, their fools if they don't see it.  The story lines, make no since.  The work the wrestlers like cattle.  I'm just glad that I'm here with my family and not on the road."

"Me too."

The computer reacts to a new e-mail "You've got mail."  Cass checks the e-mail out while Jeff turns on the TV.  As Cass reads she gets happy.

"Baby, you gotta read this."

"What?"  Jeff sits in back of Cass looking at the e -mail on the laptop.  "Get out, really?!  Really!"

They're both so happy about the e-mail and 'Taker is walking by the room and wraps on the door.

"Now I know you two are married, but I don't want to hear that."

"Dad, dad, come in.  Oh my God!"

Jeff opens the door and dances around with Marc, who thinks he's lost his mind.

"WEE is letting me go of my contract!  Letting me go entirely!"

"What?!"

"Dad, read this.."

Marc reads the letter from Linda and a big smile crosses his face.  Estelle comes in to find out what's going on.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'll say..." Jeff dances around with Estelle.

"Linda McMahon has released Jeff from his contract entirely"

"Wonderful, but what about you?"

Now everyone stops.  Sure they're happy for Jeff, _but what about Cass_?

Read N' Review 

_More to come Next month, those of you who've read my stories before, know how I write, I write when I'm moved, so I'm not going to promise you a story next week (but that doesn't mean you won't get one next week), I'll only promise a chapter per month._


End file.
